1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and clip structure for attaching two articles together, and particularly to a clip and clip structure for attaching one article to another, and allows articles thus attached to be readily disengaged a multiplicity of times without loss of the original clip function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-B-HEI-6-24253 discloses an example of a structure used to readily attach two articles together, such as by providing one of the articles with a clip, spring or other such means for engagement with a part of the other article, and moving either one of the articles to effect engagement with the other article. FIG. 22 illustrates an arrangement used in JP-B-HEI-6-24253 to attach a ventilator grill 100 to an instrument panel 102. Strip-shaped retaining springs 101 are attached on the outside of the ventilator grill 100 so that the free end of each spring is in the opening 100' of the ventilator grill 100. The free ends of the springs 101 are bent to project through towards the inside of the ventilator grill 100 via holes 100" provided in the grill 100. Each engaging portion 101b on the outside of the ventilator grill 100 engages with the edge of a grill fixing hole 102a. In this arrangement, the ventilator grill 100 is inserted into the instrument panel 102 via the fixing hole 102a, with the grill opening 100' facing outward from the instrument panel 102. This brings the inside surface of the fixing hole 102a into contact with the outside of the retaining springs 101, flexing the springs 101 inwards until the springs 101 can spring back out into engagement with the edge of the fixing hole 102a, thereby fixing the ventilator grill 100 to the instrument panel 102.
FIG. 23 shows a fixing device disclosed by JP-A-HEI-6-51513 to affix an article 201 to a panel 202. A clip 200 has a hook-shaped portion 200a that snaps into engagement in an opening 20b formed in a fixing portion 201a on the article 201, and abutment portions 200b the ends of which are curved outward. When the clip 200 is in place on the article 201, inserting the article 201 into the fixing hole 202a in the panel 202, causes the ends of the abutment portions 200b to snap into engagement with the edge of the fixing hole 202a.
To remove a ventilator grill 100 that has been thus attached, the tip of a screwdriver or other suitable tool has to be passed through the grill opening 100' to press inward a release portion 101a on the end of each spring 101 and disengage the engaging portion 101b from the edge of the fixing hole 102a, allowing the ventilator grill 100 to be pulled out. This is an operation that makes it difficult to smoothly replace a ventilator grill. One way of facilitating the operation is to reduce the distance by which each spring 101 has to be flexed inward. However, with the conventional structure there is a limitation on how much the length of that part of the spring can be reduced before adversely affecting the secure engagement with the fixing hole 102a. Moreover, repeated releasings and re-engagements can gradually deform the springs 101 towards the inside of the ventilator grill 100, reducing the length of the engaging portion 101b and therefore weakening the engagement with the fixing hole 102a. However, since the springs 101 are integrally affixed to the ventilator grill 100, it is not easy to replace springs that have become weakened.
In the fixing device of JP-A-HEI-6-51513, the clip 200 is attached to the article 201 by the hooked engaging portion 200a snapping into position in the opening 201b in the fixing portion 201a. As such, if there is a weakening of the engaging force of the free ends of the abutment portions 200b, the clip 200 can be replaced relatively easily by releasing the engagement between the hooked portion 200a and the insertion opening 201b. However, in this case too, disengaging the ends of the abutment portions 200b from the fixing hole 202a involves using the tip of a screwdriver or the like to flex the ends sufficiently inward to allow the fixing portion 201a of the article 201 in the clip 200 to be withdrawn from the fixing hole 202a in the panel 202, and this therefore is not an easy task. Furthermore, since there has to be sufficient outward projection of the abutment portions 200b to ensure a secure engagement in the fixing hole 202a of the panel 202, it is difficult to reduce the amount by which the abutment portions 200b have to be flexed inwards.